Surprizing Love
by TribeFanForever22
Summary: Tribe fan fic.


Any names/character herein are property of Cloud 9 entertainment. I do not own them.

Surprizing Love

Bray looked up from where he was laying. He had been having a good dream. Bray had been dreaming that he had been back at the mall with his friends. Also, that he had been with someone, strangely eonough, the person he was with hadn't been Amber. It had been someone else, someone that he just didn't know. Bray couldn't tell if the person he was with was female or not. The only thing Bray knew for sure was that the person surely was not Amber. Bray sighed. A few seconds later, he heard the bars on his cell being rattled.

"Get up now, because you aren't going to be eating later on!"A loud, harsh voice called out. Bray sat up, as someone new, someone he had never seen before, walked into his cell carrying a tray of food that smelled rotted. Bray stared at the guy for a minute. The guy was his height, but had blonde hair and a capital T on his forehead. But there was something strangely familiar about the guy Bray thought as he silently accepted the horibly smelling try of food. The guy looked at Bray for a minute. Then he decided to speak. "My name is Jay. Yes, I'm a techno, but I wont hurt you."

Bray looked at Jay.

"I know you wont."

The strange thing was thast Bray already knew that Jay wouldn't hurt him. Jay looks at Bray.

"Whats' your name and, what tribe are you from?"  
>"I'm Bray and I'm from the Mallrats'"<br>"Do you know Cloe?"  
>Bray nods.<p>

" She's one of the youngest in our tribe."

"How do you know her? Is she here in one of the other cells?" Bray asked quickly. Jay shook his head no. " I know her because she's my little brother Ved's girlfriend." Jay explained. He fell silent as a look of dissbelief crossed Bray's face.

"Are you serious?"  
>"Yes. I think they really care for eachother." Jay said as he crossed the cell to where he could see Bray better. Bray stares at Jay for a few moments. Then, he motions for the blonde Techno to have a seat.<p>

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Bray asked. Jay smiled. I try to be nice to all the prisoners. I don't want to be like Ram or Mega."

"I know how you feel. Before my brother Martin became Zoot he was kind. You probably refered to him as Zoot. He caused so much chaos. I mean, everyone was either with him or agianst him. Kids are still afraid to utter the name Zoot for fear that he might rise from the dead. To me he will always be Martin." '

Jay stared at him. "Zoot was your brother?"

"Yeah. Listen Jay, Martin wasn't as cruel as he wanted everyone to think. I mean, to me he was still just little old Marty. Marty was pretty harmless" Bray said. Jay laughs.

"Zoot and Marty are hardly even the same person Bray."  
>"I know, and I'm the reason why Marty became Zoot. Its my fault Marty turned out the way he did. I ignored him when we were growing up. I would ditch him because he was a geek.<p>

since martin wasn't cool, then he wasn't allowed to hang out with or even be around me and my friends. Even at school.

He looked at Jay.

"There is so much that I just wish I could take back." Bray said as he looked down at the ground.

"Jay... take good care of your brother. You never know how or when he might die." Bray said. Jay nodded.

"I will look after him. Ved is all the family I have left." Jay said. Bray doesn't say anything. He just looks away from Jay, lost in his memories from the past. Jay sighed. A few moments later Bray gets up and walks over to Jay.

"Would you be weirded out if I were to kiss you?  
>"I want you to kiss me."<br>"If I do this then there's no going back, no erasing this." Bray said, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Jay nods.

"I want this too." He said, his voice barely a wisper. Jay leaned in. When his lips met Bray's everything seemed to just all fall way. It was as if they were the only two people left in the whole world. To them, there was just the here and now. Ten minutes later they pulled away from eachother reluctantly.

"Where does this leave us?" he asks looking at Bray. Bray shrugs. "You tell me. You can leave here. I cant." Bray said. Jay nodded keeping silent as he thought. "But what if you could leave? Then what would happen?" Jay asks looking at the ground. Bray looks at Jay confused. "How would I?" He asks looking at Jay in dissbelief. Jay pulled some keys out of his pocket and showed them to Bray.

"I'll make it seem as if you escaped." Jay said softly. As Bray got up to leave he turned back to Jay.

"Come with me. We can leave together." Bray said watching for Jay's reaction. Jay nods a moment later. Then he unlocks the cell. Jay smiles happily at Bray. "Let's get out of here." He said. Bray looks at Jay smiling.

"This really is a surprizing love."

Bray wakes up from the strange dream and he ends up waking Amber as he shifts his weight on the bed.  
>"Bray, is everything okay?"<br>"Yeah, Amber. Everything's fine. But, I just had the strangest dream."  
>"Tell me about it baby."<br>"Well, its hard to explain really."  
>"Start from the begining."<p>

Bray tells Amber about the dream and it gets them both laughing.

"Okay, no more eating before you go to bed Bray. Just last weak you had a dream about flying monkeys that ate us. What's next? Godzilla eating Frankenstein?"  
>"Now that would be entertaining."<p>

They laugh again and then they go back to bed curled in eachothers arms.  
>The End <p>


End file.
